The ride comfort of elevators is an important item being encountered in modern elevator technology. Improving the ride comfort does also mean to diminish the jerks the physical unit of it relating to the variation of acceleration and thus measured in [m/s3]. Jerks are being felt when the car or cabin starts or terminates its movement. A start kick as a special kind of such jerk can be felt at the beginning of a run. The jerking is due to a combination of many factors, like the cooperation of interacting elements or an error in the elevator car load weight measurement, etc. So, every implementation of an elevator in a building means an individual context and coherence of its compounds in view of their causation. The acceleration and deceleration jerks are directly felt by the elevator user on the car-floor and therefore can be measured by installing an auditing tool on the floor during the time of measuring phase. Such a tool comprises a vibration or sound sensor the data of which are analysed by the aid of a vibration analysis software. Problems with the above mentioned error in a load measurement or with roller guides, rail joints, motor control systems and other dynamic elements can be thus identified in minutes. However, to recognise and measure the start kick by commercial ride comfort analysers is difficult and requires experience due to that knowledge about the specific elevator starting sequence is needed like door closing or details of the start of run, etc. Additionally, the known tools do not know the sequencing of the elevator at all and therefore are not able to separate start kicks from some other random vibration peaks.